Sophisticated video games that require specialized input devices to play, have proven very popular with children, adolescences and young adults. These games require a substantial degree of skill and have multiple levels with each level requiring additional expertise. Other computer video games are directed to an alternate world or game challenge where the player sets environmental conditions of the game and also selects or sets certain player characteristics or attributes. In some games the players work cooperatively for a common goal and in other games the players work against each other in a competitive environment.
Many of the more sophisticated games are played on home computers and are ongoing games played over a substantial period of time that need not be continuous.
Pay to play video arcade games are still available and range from the basic games to the more sophisticated games. In addition, there is a different market and consumer for countertop pay to play video games which are simplified games that are easy to play particularly using a touch screen as the input device. A host of different card games shooting games, etc. are available where the games typically have a relatively short time duration of from 1 to 3 minutes. These games are for entertainment purposes and are designed to be player friendly irrespective of the player's skill level. Such countertop games or console games are used in restaurants, bars, airports or other waiting areas and often function as a low cost time filler.
The players of these countertop video games are not typically game enthusiasts but may be somewhat older. The players enjoy a game having a competitive characteristic involving a degree of player skill but the game should also be easy to understand and execute. These games have very short learning curves and a player can then focus on the skill and the competitive aspect of the game to either play against himself for a personal best or against others in a competitive environment.
An important feature of a pay to play video game having such a short learning curve is the ability of the game to provide an experience to the player which is fulfilling in a relatively short period of time. Such an arrangement allows the entertainment device to be available to play more often or to execute a substantial number of games in a relatively short period of time. This is an important aspect as a pay to play game apparatus is often idle much of the time and usage may be very time dependent. There are often well known peak periods when it is important for the game apparatus to generate sufficient revenue to justify the cost of the device. It is also important that the price to play such games remain relatively low to encourage play and convince the customer they are receiving good value.
Many of these video game terminals have a host of different games available for play where the player may already have knowledge of a non computer version of the game such as a card game. Knowledge of pre-existing games available in other forms are also of assistance in overcoming a customers' potential reluctance or sensitivity to play a new game given that he may not be particularly successful. Furthermore, for many of these environments the consumer prefers a simplified video game for entertainment purposes during a relaxation or non-challenging escape period.
Some video game entertainment devices are avoided based on a potential consumers' fear that they will embarrass themselves due to a lack of knowledge of the details of the game or failure to understand or poorly implement the operation of the terminal. For this reason games which are relatively simple and easy to understand are often included in these video game entertainment devices, however the most popular games and revenue generating games have an element of competition and skill. Obviously these aspects have to be balanced with a game having a fast learning curve.